digitaldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuhara, Tashita
Character Profile 'Basic Information' Name: Mitsuhara Last, Tashita First Nickname: Mitsuhara-san Gender: Female Age: 15 Nationality: Japanese Alignment: 'Absolute neutral '''Voice Actress (Japanese): '''Akeno Watanabe (Chachamaru, ''Mahou Sensei Negima?! '''Voice Actress (English): Mela Lee (Rin Tohsaka, Fate Stay/Night) 'Digital World Information' Alias: '''None. '''D-Ban: '''Blue with white trim and buttons. Worn on right wrist. '''Evolution Method: '''Crest (Digidestined/Chosen Child) '''Digimental: '''None. '''Crest: '''None. '''Spirit Element: '''None. '''Deck Type: '''Support for Digimon; offensive combos. '''Weapon(s): '''Katana '''DEP: Sai: 1.25 Bits: $4,044 Other: --- 'Physical and Personality Information' Accessories: One or two pieces of jewelry with sentimental value. Namely, a ring handed down to her by her mother upon coming of age and a pendant she received as a birthday gift from her younger sister Namiyo. Equipment: She carries a back-pack purse with her that holds her necessities while she travels through the digital world: medical kit, notepad & pen, cellphone (which no longer works), and an mp3 player with a set of headphones. Personality: 'Tashita is a very focused and rigid teenager. She always uses formal speech when addressing someone and yet at the same time, she's quite laconic. This means she uses few words to express with. She is guarded about her emotions and never allows them to get out of control. Her strict discipline is shown even in her outward appearance: her clothes, her hair, her make-up, her manners... All of it is excessively clean and straight. This formidable appearance and lack of strong emotions often give off the impression that Tashita is a very arrogant person who cares nothing for the well-being or emotional state of others. Because of her natural poker face, people don't understand when she is joking so when she makes sarcastic comments or tries to help, people misinterpret it as her being patornizing and condescending, sometimes even cynical. First impressions are not always true. While it is true that Tashita is well-mannered and strict with herself, she is not what people perceive her to be otherwise. This does not mean that she is silly or whimsical; no one will ever be able to say that about this girl. She is, however, intensely passionate about what she believes in to the point that she is willing to die for it. Justice, truth, freedom, and love...all of the natural rights of humanity. The Bohemian beliefs that seem to have been replaced with lies, money, and corruption. To her very core, Tashita is indomitable--willful. She has an exceedingly strong will and this is shown in many competitions and tournaments. If she is injured during a marathon, she will get up and limp to the finish line and she is not above taking help when it's offered. Tashita can be an amazing team player and she will go out of her way to help a friend or teammate. Help should always be given to those that need it and accepted when offered. Though she may not show it, Tashita actually enjoys being on a team. Her strong willpower can be a problem, however. While it is admirable for one to be so strong-willed, being a martyr is rather foolish and that could be her downfall. She never gives up, she never stops pushing herself beyond her limits to fight for what she believes in or do what needs to be done. However, that can also turn into martyrism when she is willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of her beliefs and pursuits. Her fatalistic attitude does not offer any consolation to the problem, either. To Tashita, everything is inevitable: death, the end of the world... She just chooses to decide how she's going to go out and she would rather die protecting her beliefs than dying for no reason. Another downfall includes that she absolute hates losing at anything. She gets angry, mostly with herself, and channels that anger into training herself harder for the next time. This leads to serious injuries. Usually people can tell when she's enraged, not by her facial expression or body language, but by her tone. Her tone is exceptionally calm when she's furious. The angrier she grows, the calmer and quieter her voice gets. There is only one quirk that stands out among the others and is rather uncharacteristic of Tashita, the singular whimsical thing about her: she likes to go barefoot whenever possible. '''Hobbies: '''Martial arts (kendo, judo, karate), athletic extracurricular activities, keeping a journal, tournaments and competitions, computers (programming, taking them apart), and running. '''Favorites: '''Blue (Color), Sour (Food Type), Computer & P.E. (Classes), Asian Kung-Fu Generation (J-Rock Band), Volleyball (Sport). 'Background and History Information Birthplace: Kawasaki, Japan Birthday: 'October 12th Current Residence: Honoo Neighborhood, Shibuya; Tokyo, Japan Family Members: Takayuki Father, Ryuuko Mother, Hachiro brother, Shugo brother, Namiyo sister School: West Middle School, Honoo '''Friends: '''Namiyo (sister), Sai (Psychemon). History: Tashita was the third child born to Takayuki and Ryuuko Mitsuhara and the first girl. Wearing the hand-me-down clothes of her older brothers warped Tashita into a tomboy. At age 2, Namiyo was born and Tashita was amazed by her baby sister (though jealous because the baby got all the attention). She grew up wrestling with her older brothers and competing with them for rewards. Sports were hard for her at an early age playing against her brothers, but through sheer willpower and effort, Tashita was able to keep up with them. Upon reaching age 7, Tashita's strong will blossomed almost overnight. Her parents taught her that nothing in life came free and that she had to work to earn what she wanted. Thus, she did chores and kept her grades at an A level in exchange for martial arts lessons. She trained hard and lost nearly every sparring match at the dojo. She did not give up and trained twice as hard. In the end, before a big competition, she injured herself with a sprained ankle. Tashita did not mention this to her sensei and hid her pain behind a poker face. At the tournament, she won the match and in the process spiral fractured her ankle. Her parents forbid her from hiding her injuries again and eventually pulled her out of martial arts. As she grew older and balanced her schedule between school and chores, Tashita was able to try out for sports. Gymnastics came at age 9 and even though she won few competitions, her body had trained itself to a limber state. She kept up this sort of training before transferring to Kendo lessons. She obtained injuries from these as well because she lost sparring matches and trained extra-hard to make up for the loss. She did not, however, hide her injuries: she respected her parents wishes and informed them of her pain even when there was a tournament. At age 12, she hit puberty early. Her body began its normal changes, her emotions and hormones raged, and the teenager found athletics to be more important than ever as a release for the stress she was enduring. Other the other hand, her puberty also developed in an unexpected way: instead of becoming excessively flirtatious and emotional, Tashita became quite the opposite. She grew very vain about her appearance, her clothes, and her manners. Her overall image was immaculate and her manners were very formal even towards her family. She did use as many words to express herself as others did nor did she show strong emotions. All in all, Tashita was disciplined to the core. She entered middle school a year after Shugo, who (like Hachiro) had become extremely popular for his good looks and athletic abilities. Because it was revealed that she was his younger sister, everyone expected her to be just as athletic; she grew in popularity once her peers discovered that she was, as predicted, athletic like her brothers. However, because her uniform was perfectly clean and tidy and she did not smile when she made a joke, her classmates pinned her as arrogant, patronizing, and condescending. Despite this fact, because she was so athletic, had excellent grades, and the younger sister to Hachiro and Shugo, she increased in popularity. Everyone wanted to be associated with her yet no one wanted to honestly be her friend. Her family remained her only real friends. Namiyo took Tashita shopping an awful lot, but since her baby sister was ecstatic about this activity, Tashita never protested. During one shopping weekend, she found a journal and decided to write about herself in it. Shortly after that, she became interested in computers and tried to keep a blog but she did not like it as much as she did the journal. Soon, her interests in computers evolved into programming. That was the year that she ran in a cross-country relay race and voluntarily chose the leg that was supposed to be the hardest. This created a permenant place among the class's popularity ranking. The next year, she asked her parents for martial arts lessons again. They agreed since she had been responsible about her injuries since that tournament. Category:Neutral Tamers Digimon Partners 'Digimon Evolution Lines Sai YukimiBotamon//Tsunomon//Psychemon//Gururumon//WereGarurumon//Baihumon//(Matrix Evolution) Free Matrix 'DEP' Sai: 1.25 'Digimental Evolution Pool' [Not yet revealed...] Social Network Acquaintances None yet. 'Friends' None yet. 'Enemies' None yet. 'Love Interests' None yet. Threads and Links Important Threads None yet. Links Tashita's Profile Apartment Unit A2 - Room #210 Tashita's Journal Category:Neutral Tamers